Safe
by CassieCastle47
Summary: Post-ep for 6x17 "In The Belly Of The Beast" She knows she'll always be safe with him, but it doesn't keep her mind from spinning.


She followed him to bed when he asked. Sure, she was tired. Actually, she was exhausted. But her brain was whirling, and she was sure sleep wasn't an option. Still, he needed rest, and he would never get any without her. Not after today. So she went with him, for his sake.

Kate winced as she slid into bed beside him and looked up to discover him watching her concernedly. She just smiled reassuringly, and while he clearly wanted to, he said nothing. Instead, he reached over to turn out the light before settling in next to her. He extended an arm for her, which she accepted without hesitation, curling into him immediately.

Well, at least she wasn't withdrawing from him completely.

Rick wasn't an idiot. He knew that Kate was merely humoring him, and wasn't planning on sleeping. However, he, too, had a stubborn streak. She wasn't the only one who could play this game, and he wasn't going to sleep until she did.

He brushed the lightest and most delicate of kisses to the bruise on her head, and she tightened her arm over his hip.

"Goodnight, Castle," she whispered, her breath warm on his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but I'm not going to sleep until you do," he replied. Beckett sighed. She should've expected him to pull something like this. Why didn't she see this coming?

"Castle, I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"No, you are not fine, and no I will not sleep," he said. There was silence.

"Kate, you need sleep."

"So do you."

"And as soon as I know that my beautiful fiancee is sleeping soundly, I will also go to sleep," he declared.

"Rick, I can't sleep," she sighed.

"I know. But you've been through hell today, Kate, and I'm not just going to sleep and leave you to lie here with your thoughts. I can't do that, Beckett." Kate nodded slowly.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll try to sleep."

"Good."

They allowed silence to fill the room for a few minutes, and then Rick trailed his fingers up and down her spine. And then, he began to sing, he warm voice reverberating through her body. she recognized the song right away.

Their song.

As he sang to her quietly, Kate found herself being pulled toward sleep despite herself. In the warm cocoon of his arms, the soft, steady cadence of his heartbeat and the smooth, comforting sound of his voice, she found herself letting go of her spinning thoughts. Physical exhaustion took their place, and, by the song's end, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Okay, Rick, you win," she mumbled.

"Sleep, Kate," he urged softly. "I'll be here." She nodded.

"I know." He ran his hand through her curls.

"I love you, Castle," she yawned.

"I love you, too, Kate. More than anything."

_She couldn't breathe. God, she needed air. She had to breathe. It was so cold, so much pressure. Oh, god, please, please make it stop. Then, suddenly, the water was gone, replaced by air. She gasped and then coughed, expelling water and blood. Oh, god._

_All she could think about was Castle. As much as she just wanted to curl up in his arms, she found herself praying that he wouldn't get some crazy hunch and somehow make his way to wherever the hell she was. They would kill him._

_No sooner had the thought occurred to her did the door open. Kate had to use all her strength to turn her head. When she saw who it was, she immediately wished she hadn't. _

_"Oh, my god, Kate!"_

_The man holding Castle waited for Simmons' nod of consent before letting go of the struggling writer. Vulcan Simmons stepped back to watch, looking amused. This would be fun. _

_Castle fell to his knees in front of Beckett, his hands immediately going to her. He gently picked her up, lowering her trembling body into his lap. _

_"Castle," she gasped. "Rick..." He brushed her hair out of her face, cradling her close to his chest. _

_"Shh, shh," he soothed her. "Shhh, Kate, it's okay. It's okay, sweetie."_

_"Castle, why would you..." She paused and tried to lean forward. He had to help her; she didn't have the strength. She coughed violently and drops of blood scattered on the stone floor._

_"Oh, god," she gasped. She shivered and Castle shrugged out of his jacket, gently wrapping it around her shoulders. She could do nothing but collapse into his arms. Castle pressed a kiss to her head. _

_"Don't worry, Kate, I'm here. I'm going to keep you safe now, okay?" Then, he turned an angry glare on Simmons. _

_"Welcome to the party, Mr. Castle," the other man said smoothly. _

_"You son of a bitch, Simmons, what the hell did you do to her?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Like hell. You need to understand that you will not get away with this . NOBODY hurts her like this and gets away with it." Simmons smiled calmly._

_"You actually think you're getting out of here?" he asked. "You're wrong. Matter of fact, you may want to start saying your goodbyes."_

_"Oh, god, Rick," Kate gasped. "You're here and you're going to...get killed. Why would you...do that?" He held her close, his heart constricting in his chest. _

_"Oh, Kate," he sighed. "Because I love you." She coughed again and he just held her. The end was so close. Rick leaned close to whisper to her._

_"I know it hurts, Kate," he breathed. "It'll be over soon, I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of this one, Beckett. But you won't die alone. We'll get married in the next life."_

_"What about...'Lexis?" Kate wheezed. Castle brushed his fingers over her bruised shoulder lightly._

_"She'll be okay. Kevin and Javi promised me once that they would take care of her if something ever happened to both of us," he whispered. "She'll be alright." He paused; kissed her head. _

_"Katherine Beckett, you are the strongest, most intelligent, loving, loyal, beautiful, amazing person I have ever met. I told you a long time ago that I had your back, and that includes right now. I'm not going to let you die alone. It may not be a fairy tale ending, but we'll go together." Suddenly, Kate could feel tears welling in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. He tenderly wiped them away._

_"Hey, now," he murmured. "Don't cry, Beautiful. Don't cry. I'm right here with you, all the way to the end. Always, remember? No need to be afraid, Kate." He tilted her face up to his and kissed her, gently and passionately. _

_Their last kiss. Oh, god._

_"I love you, Kate," he said. "More than anything. Be brave for me, just a little while longer, baby."_

_"I love you, too, Rick. Thank you for everything you've done for me. For bringing light into my life. For loving me."_

_"Always."_

_And then, Castle was jerked away, leaving Kate wrapped in his sweet-smelling jacket, lying on the floor. Without hesitation, Simmons pulled a gun and shot Castle in the lower abdomen. He cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground. _

_"Rick!" Kate sobbed. "Oh, god, Rick." And then, his cries were silenced by a bullet to the head._

_"CASTLE!"_

Rick rolled over, suddenly wide awake. It took him only a few seconds to determine what had woken him up.

Kate.

She was curled into a ball, shaking and crying. She was muttering his name over and over. He shifted so that he ws next to her and shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Kate?" he said at normal volume. "Kate, baby, wake up. Come on, sweetheart, wake up." Kate just cried out for him, the raw fear in her voice shredding at his heart. "Kate, you're dreaming, honey. You've got to wake up for me." He kept this up for a few minutes before she jerked into conciousness, looking around franctically.

"Rick! Oh, god, Rick," she gasped.

"Kate," he murmured. She turned to look at him and then threw herself into his arms. He held her close, rubbing her back.

"Oh, my god, Castle, thank god you're okay," she said.

"Shhh," he said. "It's okay, Kate, it was only a dream."

"They killed you, Rick," she sobbed. "You tried to save me and they...they killed you."

"No. No, Kate," he said. "No, I'm fine. I'm right here, baby." She clung to him as he slowly rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes, Kate shifted and groaned slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Castle inquired softly, pulling back slightly to look at her. Kate nodded a little bit, biting her lip and closing her eyes against the pain.

Oh, Kate. His brave, strong girl. He gently ran a hand through her hair.

"What hurts, Kate?" he asked. Wordlessly, she laid her hand on her left side. Castle reached over to turn the light on and then carefully lifted her shirt to reveal a spectacularly colorful, deep, wide bruise. He sighed quietly and kissed her forehead before slowly sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"To get you some medicine," he answered. He left the room before she could argue and came back just moments later with some water and Tylenol. She took it without complaint and he sat next to her.

"Castle?" she asked quietly after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?" he studied her. Her green-hazel eyes had darkened seriously.

"Of course I do," he replied confidently.

"Good. Because I don't tell you enough how important you are to me," she voiced. "How much I love you and appreciate everything you do for me." He took her hand, watching her attentively.

"Kate, you know that I would do absolutely anything for you," he said. She nodded.

"I know." Then, she leaned into his side, sighing contentedly at the sound of his heartbeat in her ears.

"Just remember that I love you, Rick."

"Always."


End file.
